Seán Willis and Brian Willis
Seán Willis and Brian Willis are Irish brickfilmers. They are best known for the Benny n' Lee series, Warshaw, and for starting the 101 fad with 101 Uses for a Lego Stud #1. Seán Willis was the main administrator of Bricks in Motion from 2017 to 2018, and is also the co-host of The World of Brickfilms Podcast. Filmography |- | 2004 || Untitled police filmPost listing all films up to Arm || |- | 2006 || Trash Day || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 0: Benny's Hangover || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 1: Benny's Brickfilm || |- | 2007 || Potter LEGO Pals: Dumbledore's Naked Time Breakdance! || |- | 2007 || Live for a Death || |- | 2007 || Benny n' Lee episode 2: LeeBay || |- | 2007 || It's Only a Toy || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 filmIt's Only a Toy release thread |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee episode 3: Bunz n' Catz! || |- | 2008 || World Destruction Trailer || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee in: Teh Quest for Pants! || The Quest for '____' Contest entry |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Saint Patrick's Day Special || |- | 2008 || The Insane Alleyway || |- | 2008 || 101 Uses for a Lego Stud #1 || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee episode 4: The Spring Clean || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest entry |- | 2008 || You've Just Been Lol'd! || Co-production with Dustin Finstrom |- | 2008 || Zombie LEGO Indiana Jones || |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Halloween Special || |- | 2008 || The Whack || Late Friendships and Rivalries Contest film |- | 2008 || Benny n' Lee Christmas Special || |- | 2008 || LEGO: The Faces of Evil || |- | 2009 || The Über THAC Idea || Co-production with Filip Bergström Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || Arm || |- | 2009 || 101 Uses for a LEGO Stud AwardsYouTube channel || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee Valentines Day Special || |- | 2009 || The Return of HoratioThe Return of Horatio release thread || |- | 2009 || Killing Mr. Twomey || Co-production with Harry Bossert |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 5: Satellite TV || |- | 2009 || Filip Makes a Prank Call Part 2 || Co-production with Filip Bergström, Stijn Heirstrate and Harry Bossert |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 6: Benny's Jobs|| |- | 2009 || The Weird Guy || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 7: Time Tanning || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee episode 8: Creepy Costume || |- | 2009 || Benny n' Lee New Year Special || |- | 2010 || The Scary Chef || |- | 2010 || Benny n' Lee April Fools Day Special || Unfinished |- | 2010 || A video about a werewolf that has no name until further notice || |- | 2010 || Benny n' Lee episode 9: Benny's Car || |- | 2011 || Benny n' Lee episode 10: Wealth and Weirdo Part 1 || |- | 2013 || Benny n' Lee episode 11: Wealth and Weirdo Part 2 || |- | 2014 || Benny n' Lee in HD! || |- | 2014 || Werewolf vs. Vampire: The return of the videos about a werewolf that still don't have a name || |- | 2014 || Benny n' Lee in: Changing Room || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || The Thief || Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest prize winner |- | 2015 || Warshaw || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII second place winnerTHAC XII results |- | 2015 || UFE || EASTER Contest 2015 entry |- | 2015 || Mach None || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2015 entry |- | 2015 || Horace and Horace's Day Out || Darkness and Light Contest fourth place winner |- | 2015 || Parrots in Space || ''The Citizen of the Year'' LIVES Contest entry Sola Luna parody |- | 2016 || Benny n' Lee in: Death Comes Robbing || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2016 || Bricks in Motion: The Documentary || Assistant editor |- | 2016 || Haunted Heist || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2016 entry |- | 2016 || Tech Dog || Sight & Sound Contest entry |- | 2016 || Benny n' Lee in: Parallel Panic || |- | 2017 || LEGO Flower || "Spring Blossoms" contest entry |- | 2017 || Brickout || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 entry |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2018 || The Great Quick Cook-Off || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2018 || The History of Brickfilms: 1970s & 1980s || |- | 2018 || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft II || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2018 entry |- | 2018 || The History of Brickfilms: 1990s || |- | 2018 || A Festive Escapade || Brickfilm Day "Finish The Story" film |- | 2019 || Breakdown Blues || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- | 2019 || Benny n' Lee in: Sticky Situation || |- | 2019 || Brickout II: The Blocky Dimension || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2019 entry |- |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:Irish brickfilmers